Can you feel my heart ?
by xmaleficient
Summary: Emma Swan est jeune lycéenne fragile et perturbée, soumise à une pression familiale complexe et à une peur croissante vis à vis de son éducation. Elle est depuis peu dépressive. Mais l'arrivée d'une personne dans sa vie, va peut être la combler d'une manière dont elle n'aurait pas cru imaginer. Du moins, pas au premier abord.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **A LIRE:**

 **Me voici à poster ma première fanfiction. Évidement ce n'était pas ma première histoire/essait. Mais j'ai toujours hésité à posté. Je pense pour deux raisons : mon sous estimation de soit et mon manque de temps (ou plutôt comme dirait ma mère) ma mauvaise organisation.**

 **C'est en tout cas aujourd'hui que je poste mon premier AU. Sur le couple SwanQueen. J'aurais beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de chose à préciser que cette fanfic. Je pense tout d'abord que je vais vous dire que, je l'ai commencé il y a deux ans. Lorsque des faits qui sont cités dans cette histoire me sont arrivés. Non, ahah je n'ai pas eu une relation avec une femme de mon lycée! (À mon âge ça aurait été plutôt creepy). Mais j'ai eu pendant une de mes années de scolarités une dépression et donc, comme Emma une "tendance" (je ne sais pas comment dire ça) à la scarification. Je pense que je raconte ça (non pas pour me lamenter puisque je suis bien en dehors de toute cette sombre période) mais pour préciser que je n'ai en rien COPIÉ des fanfics de merveilleux auteurs (j'en ai quelque une en tête). J'ai dans cette histoire une part de vérité, et un autre (grosse) part complètement inventée. Enfin bref. Je pense m'arrêter là. Pardon d'avoir abusé de votre temps et passons toute suite au chose sérieuse. Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fanfic intitulée Can you feel my heart ?**  
 **Je précise bien évidemment que Regina Mills et Emma Swan appartiennent à Adam et Eddy et donc à la chaîne ABC. Le reste vient de ma petite tête. Du moins, je le pense car je n'ai même aujourd'hui pas finis cette fanfiction et que donc peut être vais je y mettre un autre personnage de ouat. Je ne sais pas.**

Premier Chapitre:

Le lycée polyvalent Riverdown était, non pas comme son nom l'indique proche de la Charles River mais à côté du parc de Boston: The Boston Common Park. Coincée entre deux quartiers, dans une des nombreuses rues pavées et étroites, le lycée polyvalent Riverdown comptait en tout 24000 élèves. D'aspect rustique mais à l'image de Boston, le lycée comptait deux énormes ailes, plus couramment appelées "bâtiment externe" et "bâtiment interne". J'étais déjà perdue et qui plus est, en retard, je sillonnais les bâtiments pour chercher ma classe. Ayant fait l'inscription par courrier je n'avais aucune idée de la disposition des classes. Je pris, une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver ma classe qui se positionnait en faite dans l'aile externe. Je tapa à la porte et n'entendant pas de réponse j'entra et apporta un dossier d'inscription (rib,photo d'identité, informations basique adresse mail, téléphone) à mon professeur sûrement principal. Le classe était particulièrement calme et je sentis enfin le malaise. Me remerciant, l'enseignante m'indiqua alors de m'installer dans le fond de la classe derrière un garçon d'origine chinoise ou japonaise. Je m'étais à peine assise qu'il se retourna et j'eus la possibilité de le détailler. Sa peau était bien évidement coloré, les cheveux étaient incroyablement lisses et sa coupe en bol accentué le côté stricte. Ses yeux noirs, me fixait et je dû sourire car il me sourit en retour.

-Moi c'est Koji Suwa. Et toi? Sa voix frêle et féminine me surpris. Il avait quelque chose qui me faisait sourire juste en le regardant. Je ne pu pas répondre car l'enseignente rétorqua:

-Monsieur Suwa veillez ne pas déranger notre nouvelle élève. Il se retourna d'un air dépité et sur mon visage apparu un rictus d'amusement.

-Ouais d'ailleurs comment qu'elle s'appelle la p'tite nouvelle?Je me retourna vers un garçon, aux yeux étrangement pu vite comprendre qu'il devait régulierement partiquer un sport car son corps était d'une grosseur impressionnent. Ses muscles serrant son t-shirt d'une façon un peu trop masculine pour moi, me fit vite détourner le regard. Il reprit : C'est pas que j't'aime pas mais ch'nous on s'présente quand on est nouvelle. Toute la classe se mit à rire pour une raison qui m'échappa et je lui répliqua:

-Chez moi on parle d'une autre manière si on veut pas être prix pour un cas social. A peine j'eus fini de lui répondre, que la classe entière me regarda. Y comprit le professeur. À cet instant précis, j'étais face à des personnes qui ne comprenaient guère mon comportement. J'eus durant un millième de seconde le sentiment que j'étais dans un monde dont il ne partagea pas le même point de vue. Que je le veuille ou non, j'étais seule. Je me retourna vers le tableau et fit une mine d'attendre les cours venant de la professeur ; qui me regardait avec une tête de merlan frit. La suite des cours passa très vite. Je ne mangea pas grand chose à la cafeteria. Non pas que j'eus peur de prendre du poids, non, -je me décrirai plus comme un squelette- mais bien parce que tout cette accadance me stressait et que je ne pouvais avaler quoi que ce soit. J'avais du mal à comprendre ces personnes dont l'essentiel envie était de réussir, de percer plus tard. Non, c'était plutôt de la jalousie. Jalouser la facilité que certain avait à réussir leurs études. La nervosité que j'avais lorsque je dépassais les grilles du lycée ne me lâchait que lorsque j'en sortais. Quand à mon grand plaisir les cours furent fini, je me rendis à l'entrée du lycée et me mis contre lu mur. Je pris mon téléphone, mis les écouteurs et attendis que mon père d'accueil vienne me chercher.

\- Je peux ? dit une voix à ma gauche. Cette voix, je ne pris que quelque seconde pour la reconnaître. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre ou même de le regarder.

\- T'es comme ça avec tout le monde ? me demanda t'il, avant de prendre un bouché de sa cigarette. Il reprit

– Bon, je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases ce matin. Moi c'est Casey. Et toi c'quoi ton nom ? me demanda t'il en s'asseyant à mes cotés. Je n'eus pas de mal à cerner son comportement. Ce matin même, il paraissait tout à fait ingrat et maintenant il me parlait d'une façon attendrissante. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je pris alors le temps de le dévisager. De voir de plus près ces yeux noirs qui s'étaient pointés sur moi plutôt dans la journée. Il avait tout à fait l'air d'un de ces idiots populaires du lycée. Et rien que de le voir à mes côtés j'en avais la nausée. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il continuait à me regarder. Me fixer. J'en eu marre et c'est lorsque la voiture de mon père se fit naître dans l'horizon que je me leva et pris mon easpack à bandoulière. Non, quelque chose le retint. Je me retourna et vis Casey se lever et s'approcher de moi avec mon sac dans les mains. Il me le tendit et me dit :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me parles pas que tu n'en as pas forcement.. – il prit le temps de se rapprocher encore plus de mon corps et se posta à ma droite, se pencha vers mon oreille et dit :- envie.

Il avait à peine finit que je pris mon sac et le poussa violemment contre le muré auquel nous étions adossés. Il heurta le mur et injura. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partie en direction de la voiture de mon père d'accueil. C'est là que je la vis. Adossée à sa voiture ; qui était à deux cent mètre de moi, dans le parking des enseignants à gauche du lycée. Une femme brune. Ni grande ni petite. Des cheveux mis long, qui s'arrêtaient un peu avant les épaules. Une tenue très tendance ; robe bordeau qui s'arrêtait au niveau des cuisses avec un ceinture cintré. Elle portait des talons noirs qui étaient assortis à sa tenue. Mais je ne pu la voir davantage car elle fut trop loin. Ce qui attira mon regard était son regard lui même. Elle me fixait. Me fixait et ne bougeait pas. Elle avait sûrement tout vu. Cela m'était bien égale, je n'avais rien fait de mal, me dis-je. J'accéléra le pas et atteignit la voiture de mon père d'accueil.

Le voyage de retour se fit en silence. Ni mon père d'accueil ni moi avions à nous dire quoi que ce soit. Ou si, peut être, mais nous nous cachions tout. Nous ne nous connaissions même pas. Nous vivions certes dans la même maison, mais je doute qu'il sache beaucoup de chose sur moi ; et inversement. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Chacun garde ses secrets et ses malheur pour lui. Chacun souffre en silence. Oui, ce silence j'eus souvent envie de le briser. De crier, crier ma douleur. Leur avouer que j'allais mal. Depuis trop de temps. J'avais envie qu'ils voient comment leur "fille" était réellement .J'appréhendais comme chaque jours, mon arrivée à la maison. J'avais peur, tellement peur. Depuis des années ma mère d'accueil (je tiens à préciser que nous n'avons aucun liens biologiques) était hospitalisée pour cause de maladie mentale. Mais cette année mon père avait décidé qu'elle serait placé dans notre maison, et que de temps à autre ; infirmiers et infermières viendraient pour lui donner ses médicaments qu'elle refusait de prendre. C'était une spiral à trois. Moi, mon père et ma mère. Chacun ne supporter pas l'autre. J'énervais ma mère, qui énervait mon père, qui m'énervait. Lorsque j'arriva à notre maison, je ne pris pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures, que je monta à l'étage pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Toutes les chambres étaient à l'étage : celle de ma mère, de mon petit frère, de mon père et la mienne. En plus d'une salle de bain. Nous vivions avec ce que nous avions. Ce que mon père avait. Depuis que ma mère d'accueil était malade, et avait été hospitalisé, mon père travaillait, pour que nous ayons assez. Assez pour vivre paisiblement. Ce qu'il le fatiguait énormément. Nous nous voyons donc que très peu, et mon caractère têtue l'embêtait énormément. Je ne me laissais rarement faire devant les actes violents de ma mère d'accueil. Et mon père s'y était fortement opposé. Ce n'était pas souvent que ma mère avait des actes agressifs, mais lorsque cela arrivait, il était préférable, que je sois le plus loin possible d'elle. Et c'était pour ceci, que je m'enfermais la plus part du temps dans ma chambre. Cela ne m'embêtait pas plus que ça. Je savais quoi faire; lire ou dessiner tout en écoutant de la musique. Oui, j'en écoutais tout le temps. Tellement fort que ma mère me criait, me hurlait de baisser le son. J'agissais comme une adolescente en puberté qui voulait se révolter contre ses parents, et qui en conséquent se refermait sur elle. Les quelques psychologues que j'avais vu, disaient que je ne voulais pas sortir de la phase "adolescence" car je ne l'avais pas réellement vécu. En changeant relativement souvent de famille d'accueil et ça dès un très jeune âge, j'avais dû me débrouiller seule et je n'avais donc pas eu "l'occasion" de vivre comme les enfants de mon âge. Il y avait des moments où il m'arrivait de m'en rendre compte. J'étais majeure mais je ne m'étais jamais tellement comporté comme tel. Mon troisième psychologue en date, me disait que cette situation m'arrangeait, que de me cacher derrière une image de fille rebelle et enfermée m'arrangeait.

Ce soir, ce fut un soir assez habituel: j'écoutais mes musiques préférés et j'attendais qu'on m'appelle pour manger. Ce qui arriva très vite. Mon frère vint frapper à ma chambre:

\- On mange, bouges toi! se fit entendre mon frère derrière ma porte en tambourinant celle ci. Je répondis d'un petit grognement:

\- Ouuais.. J'arrêta la musique et descendis les escaliers. Lorsque j'arriva dans la salle à manger je vis ma mère dos courbé et coude sur la table. Elle devait sûrement avoir pleuré. Mais cela ne m'importait en aucun cas. Je ne vis pas mon père et je m'installa donc dans le canapé et prit mon téléphone. Je regarda le fond d'écran en souriant. Mon sourire se dissipa, car mon téléphone me fut retirer; et violemment . Je remonta ma tête et vis ma mère avec mon téléphone dans les mains; les yeux rouges et les doigts totalement crispés.

-J'en ai plus que marre de toi! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas être sur ton portable 24h/24!?

-C'est bon! Je fais ce que je veux et puis d'abord t'es pas ma mère !

J'avais à peine eu le temps de finir que ma mère me gifla si fort que j'eus cru que ma joue se décrocha de mon visage. Son coup m'avait projeté du canapé et j'étais arrivée brutalement contre le sol. Je mis vite ma main sur ma joue et ferma les yeux, pour retenir mes larmes de jaillirent. J'avais et je le savais; réagis comme un enfant en lui répondant qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. Mais dès le premier jour où j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais mis un point d'honneur en me rappelant chaque jour que je n'avais rien en commun avec ces gens. Que jamais je ne ferais partie de leur famille de dingue. Il m'arrivait parfois de plaindre mon jeune frère d'accueil, d'avoir une famille comme celle ci. Mais ce dernier ne me portait pas dans son coeur. Je voyais mal pourquoi je n'en ferais pas de même. Je me releva et je ne vis même pas l'autre coup arrivait que j'étais de nouveau projetée mais cette fois ci sur le canapé. Je me protégea alors en me courbant et mit ma tête entre mes genoux. Elle s'abat sur moi et me tapa la tête à plusieurs reprises. J'entendis mon père crier son nom et plusieurs secondes plus tard je ne sentie plus aucuns coups. Je releva alors la tête et vis mon père retenant ma mère. Je vis mon frère derrière assit tranquillement sur sa chaise. Je ne prit que quelque seconde pour sauter du canapé pour courir me réfugier dans ma chambre. En entrant dans ma chambre, je sentis ma tête tournée et je tomba sur mon lit.

Je me réveilla et pris quelque seconde pour me lever, car je sentie mon corps courbaturé. J'avais dû dormir replié sur moi même. Je pris une petite heure pour me préparer, douche, brossage de cheveux et de dents, maquillage. Lorsque j'eus finit je me regarda dans mon grand miroir. J'étais très fière de moi. Malgré les événements d'hier soir, je semblais totalement sereine. Je mesurais 1mètre70 et j'étais relativement fine. J'avais un visage fin et un nez légèrement remonté. Des yeux bleus qui tiraient vers le vert émeraude et de beaux sourcils. Mes cheveux étaient longs et blonds. Je ne les avais pas laissé au naturel; j'avais l'habitude de les boucler. Mon maquillage me rendait plus belle. Belle à voir. Et j'avais décidé de ne pas cacher mes bleus dans le cou et sur le visage, côté droit de mon visage sur ma mâchoire. J'étais vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise carreaux noir et blanc ouverte, et on voyait un débardeur blanc ni plus ni moins décolleté . J'avais mes bottines Klarks noir préférés. Je mis un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé pour qu'on ne voit pas mes lèvres d'une horrible couleur violette. Je descendis et ne pris qu'une mandarine. Avant de sortir je pris ma veste favorite rouge en cuir, qui -on pouvait le dire- me suivait partout. Je partie à pied et me dirigea vers l'arrête de bus. J'arriva au lycée en retard d'une quinzaine de minutes et j'eus légèrement de mal à trouver la salle de musique. J'avais pris cette option car je jouais du piano. Et parce que la musique n'était pas l'option ou je risquais de tomber sur des cas sociaux. C'est à dire que je ne me voyais guère dans un groupe de matheux ou de physiciens à la Daniel Faraday dans Lost; complètement perché. J'entendis plutôt vite le son d'une guitare électrique et de ce qui semblerait être un violon. Quel drôle de mélange, me dis-je avant d'entrer sans toquer, ce qui me décrocha un grand arrêt de musique et regard de toute les personnes dans la salle. Il y avait une fille et deux garçons. Dont un qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle? me demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs.

-C'est une manie chez vous d'appeller les gens qui viennent d'arriver comme ça? dis-je assez sechement.

\- C'est parce que c'est ce que tu es. Me répondit un des garçons, qui tenait une guitare. La tension était assez tendue et le garçon qui me rappelait quelque chose se leva et me tendit la main:

\- Hey, tu te rappelles de moi? On était hier dans le même classe avec notre p.p miss Rodwood, notre prof de bio.  
C'est vrai! C'était lui, le garçon qui m'avait demandé mon nom, qui était devant moi en bio.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Suwa? C'est ça?  
J'étais relativement contente de reconnaître quelqu'un. Et je devais faire des efforts.

-Koji Suwa. Koji ça me va. me dit t'il en me serrant la main. Je pris un grand souffle et fit paraître mon plus beau sourire.

\- Je suis désolé d'être arrivée en retard problème de..Je me fis coupée par le garçon 'à la guitare'

-T'sais on a tous des problèmes et c'est pas pour autant qu'on arrive en retard. Me répondit t'il sèchement. Je grinça des dents et sera mes poins. Dieu que j'avais envie de meurtre à ce moment précis. 'Efforts, efforts, efforts'

-C'est bon on te pardonne la nouvelle. fit la jeune fille en rigolant, elle reprit:

\- Moi c'est Lucy. Lucy Ford.

\- Et moi Tom Fields. Mais on m'appelle plus Fields. Bienvenue dans le groupe des rebelles . Dit il en retournant à sa place avec sa guitare. Je pris le temps d'assimiler tous les noms et je demanda:

-Pourquoi les Rebelles? Lucy se mit à rire et regarda Fields. Il se rassit et me répondit tout en souriant nonchalamment d'un air gêné.

-C'est parce qu'on est tous des cas à part, à notre façon. Il se fit coupé par Koji:

\- Arrête de dire à chaque fois ça de cette façon Tom

-Ce que Fields voulait te dire, reprit Lucy en croisant les jambes, c'est que nous avons créer ce groupe sans autorisation, et rien de plus. Et que peut de gens restent avec nous car nous ne nous laissons pas faire vis à vis des enseignants.

-Ces bouffons de profs, ouais. Dit Fields en regardant sa guitare. J'étais très bien tombée, ce groupe, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait pour bien m'intégrer. Non, 'bien' peut être pas. Mais au moins m'intégrer. Tout le reste de la journée j'étais restée -quand je le pouvais avec mon nouveau groupe- et lorsque Lucy et Fields étaient dans d'autres cours je restais avec Koji. Il était plutôt sympa. Et était très beau. Tout chez lui était éféminé, ses gestes etaient doux, sa voix agu, son sourire discret. Je conclue assez vite, que mon nouveau camarade devait, non sans me deranger, avoir un penchant pour les hommes. Mais je ne préférais pas lui demander. Cela pouvait mettre des tensions dans cette amitié qui venait de germer. Et le fait qu'il soit gay, ne m'embêtait, pas mais alors pas du tout. je me foutais pas mal des regards que les autres me lançaient et j'eus compris très vite que je m'étais mise dans un groupe qui n'était pas fréquentable. Nous nous dirigions vers les arbres qui étaient plantés au milieu de la cours. Koji m'indiqua l'endroit ou nous allions nous asssoir, quand une personne vint à me bousculer. Mon sac s'écrasa à terre et je fusilla 'mon agresseur' du regard. Et je reconnu alors, Casey. Il me regarda de haut en bas, et je me sentie d'un coup, comme une vulgaire morceau de viande.

-Qu'est ce qu'une belle fille comme toi, fait avec CE genre de mec, dit Casey en montrant Koji du doigt. Koji se sentant rabaissé, répondit à ma place:

\- Elle a plus à faire de chose dans mon groupe que dans le tien. lâcha t'il avec sa voix féminine. Casey et son groupe rigolèrent et une fille châtain sortie du groupe et vint pousser violemment Koji qui n'eut pas de mal à heurter un des arbres. Il était largement trop fin et inoffensif pour se défendre et je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir: que mon poing termina violemment dans le ventre de la fille châtain. Elle se recula et un sourire sadique apparu sur mes lèvres. Casey, quant à lui ne rigolait plus, nous avions pas eu le temps dire quoi que se soit, que la fille me poussa violemment contre le même arbre ou avait atterrie Koji un peu plus tôt. Mon dos, heurta tellement fort l'arbre que je ne réussi pas à respirer pendant quelques secondes. Tout était assez flou, mais je souleva la tête pour voir, Casey aux côtés de son amie, la tenant, rigolait de mon cas. Je vis tout autour de moi, une plusieurs vingtaine de personnes. Tous en rond autour de nous. Des mauvais souvenirs refit surface, et je fonça sur la jeune fille en lui arracha un crie, quand ma claque le fit reculer. Elle cria tellement fort qu'on entendit autour de nous des lycéens, appeler au secours.

-Arrêtes! C'est bon! cria derrière moi Koji. Mais je n'en fit qu'à ma tête. Je viens frapper encore en encore la lycéenne. Mais elle appela Casey et celui ci vient et essayer de m'atteindre mais sans succès. Je lui plaça un coup de pied entre les jambes et il s'écroula. Je commença à avoir le tête qui tournait, lorsque je vis la jeune fille s'approchait assez vite de moi. J'alla riposter, quand quelque chose me fit me stopper et net.

-Emma stop! on cria mon nom, et puis le poing de la lycéenne s'abattu sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je chuta à terre et mon crâne s'écrasa violemment contre le sol. Je vis Koji s'agenouiller à mes côtés et me secouait . Et je la vis. Oui, à un mètre de moi, je la vis. Elle cria à nouveau mon nom, mais je ne pu rien faire. Tout devenu noir. Le noir complet.

 **Pardon pour toutes les fautes, et surtout les incohérences, car étant donné que c'est ma première fanfiction, beh hum, j'ai beaucoupé hésité itout avec pleins de petits détails, et j'écrivais sur mon ipod, donc, la correction c'est faite en 2 minutes.. :')**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir!

Alors tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont; lu,follow ect.. mais surtout au (peu mais j'en suis heureuse quand même) personnes qui ont laissé un petit review,

sérieusement merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment grâce à ça que je pense avoir posté mon deuxième chapitre. Que cela soit positif ou négatif, c'est un **avis** et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.

Pour répondre à _maclem_ : je ne pense pas rajouter de personnages de ouat car j'ai déjà avancé pas mal, puisque comme je vous l'ai dit je l'ai écris il y a plusieurs années. Mais, vous le verrez il y a bien des personnes qui **physiquement** ressemble à des persos de ouat.

je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre.

laissez moi une review pour me dire ce dont vous en pensez!

Chapitre 2:

Je me réveilla et plaqua ma main contre ma tête. Ma main caressa mon front comme pour apaiser la douleur. Une douleur aigu, qui n'était pas que dans ma tête. Je sentis ma jambe me faire souffrir. Tout était complètement flou: une bagarre un crie et puis le noir complet. Oui, un crie, celui de cette femme. Je pris alors peur, et voulu savoir où je me trouvais. Je me redressa et la douleur s'accentua dans tout mon corps. Je grogna de douleur mais une main se posa sur mon épaule droite et m'apaisa: -Reste allongé. dit une voix rauque. Et nos regards se croisèrent. Une femme était debout à mes côtés dans une pièce qui semblerait être une infirmerie, si je réfléchissais de manière logique. Elle était très impressionnante et très belle. En la regardant de plus prés je la reconnu. Celle qui m'avait vu pousser ce pauvre Causey. Je me recoucha et elle enleva sa main. D'un coup mon corps se refroidit. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la pièce.

-Pas très mature pour une femme de ton âge, Emma.

Ce prénom se répéta en écho dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pourtant jamais dévoilé mon nom, et ni..

\- Comment je connais ton nom et ton âge? Emma, tu n'es pas la seule à être grande dans ce lycée. Mais tu es bien la seule à être si naïve.

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Pour qui se prenait t'elle à me rabaisser, de cette façon.

\- En tant que conseiller d'orientation et psychologue de ce lycée, je me dois de connaître les élèves que je côtoie. Je souris et dis non sans un ton moqueur:

-Et bien c'est cool, vous voulez une médaille ?

Elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer. Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans la salle d'infirmerie. Elle me fit mal au crâne à force de tourner en rond. Elle s'en aperçu et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, et vint se poster très proche de moi, si proche que j'eus envie de m'enfoncer dans le lit. C'est là que mon regard fut attiré par son visage; ses yeux qui dégageaient une puissante force et intensité, puis ses lèvres parsemées d'un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé.

-Je ne tolère aucuns actes de ce genre dans ce lycée. me dit elle d'un air menaçant. Elle se redressa, et se retourna, marcha jusqu'au fauteuil où elle était quelque minutes au paravant assise et me dit:

-De nos jours, plus aucuns parents ne prennent la peine de donner une bonne éducation à leurs enfants. Cette phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête, et j'étais déjà en dehors de l'infirmerie les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais décidé de rester un peu seul après cette étrange et désagréable, interlocution. Cette femme m'avait tapé sur les nerfs, et en plus de ça, elle avait appuyer sur un sujet sensible en mentionnant l'éducation des parents envers les enfants. Je m'étais réfugiée quelques minutes aux toilettes des filles dans l'ailes droite de l'établissement. J'avais demandé à Lucy, et Koji de m'attendre après les cours. J'avais besoin de réconfort et n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi pour me faire engueuler par la suite. Je me décida enfin à sortir des toilettes quand quelqu'un entra. J'essaya vite mes larmes et fit semblant d'aller bien. Je me sentie observer et c'est lorsque la personne s'installa cntre le mur à côté de moi, que je reconnu Lucy. Elle parraissait si, fraiche et jeune à la fois. Elle avait un teint très pal. Et de cheveux assez sombre. Sur le moment je souris en pensant qu'elle me faisiat étrangement penser à Alice dans la saga Twillight. Elle me sourit et dit:

-Koji m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. commença t'elle. C'était totalement déranger et dangereux. Mais, je pense que tu as enfin ta place dans le groupe des Rebelles après cet acte grandement révolutionnaire. fini t'elle par dire en riant.

Je me mit alors à rire avec elle, et nous sortîmes des toilettes des filles pour rejoindre Tom et Koji en dehors du lycée. Koji décida de nous amener chez lui pour entamer nos travaux pour le lendemain. Koji n'habitait pas très loin du lycée. Nous prîmes le bus, pour y arriver plus vite. Madame Suwa, était une femme tout à fait charmante comme son fils, et Monsieur Suwa, quant à lui, ne quitta pas son fauteuil pour nous dire bonjour.

-Tomoko Suwa, enchantée..

-Emma, Emma Swan, ravie de vous rencontrer Madame Suwa. lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Vous connaissez le chemin les enfants. Dit-elle en montrant l'escalier du doigt avec son un accent tout japonais. Lucy me traina jusqu'à l'étage et nous entendimes Madame Suwa criait de sa voie frêle vieillie par l'âge:

-Pas de cigarette dans la maison Fields! L'intéressé grogna et entra dans la chambre de Koji. Elle était tout comme lui; très féminine. Tous les meubles était en bois, et la peinture et les rideaux, étaient roses pales. Les bordures des fenêtres étaient étrangement abîmés, tout comme l'encadrement de la porte. Lucy s'assit sur le lit avec Koji et Tom prit place dans un fauteuil violet à côté de la fenêtre et jouait nerveusement avec sa cigarette. Je m'installa sur le tapis et me mis en indien. Quelques secondes après, je releva la tête et je vis que tout le monde me fixait. Cela ne pressentait rien de bon. Lucy baissa la tête et avant qu'elle puisse se mettre à parler je dis:

\- Si c'est encore pour me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai pris des risques, et cela ne m'embête pas. Cette fille méritait ce que je lui ai fait. De toute façon, vue à quoi elle ressemblait, ça ne sera pas une grande perte.

Tom éclata pour la première fois de rire et bientôt rejoint pas Lucy. Pendant que Koji était; la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, encore abasourdie. Lucy, prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et me lança:

\- Je suis pas si sûre que Madame Mills soit aussi de cet avis. Mais au moins, tu lui donneras du fil à retordre.

-Cette Madame 'Mills', dis-je en me remémorant ce qui c'était passé dans l'infirmerie, ne serait pas.. Je ne pu pas finir ma phrase que Fields lança:

-Super canon. Ouais, ouep! dit il en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda la plafond d'un air rêveur.

\- Une vraie peau de vache. Ca serait plus le mot que j'aurais employé.

-Oh, toi je sens que tu n'as pas eu une bonne impression de Madame 'je me sens supérieur'. me dit-Lucy en rigolant.

Je me remémora ce qu'elle avait eu le culot de me dire et Tom ajouta:

-T'inquiète. On est tous passé par là. Il n'y a pas que les élèves qu'elle prend de haut. Tous les adultes du lycée la méprise. Elle dégage quelque chose de super..

-Attractif. répondit aussi tôt Lucy. Cela comment ça m'énervait et j'ajouta en haussant le ton:

-C'est pas cette mégère de psy qui va me commander! commençais-je à dire. Personne ne me commande un majeur et encore moins moi. dis-je un sourire en coin. C'est lorsque j'eus fini que je vis Tom, Lucy et Koji bouches grandes ouvertes, surpris par ce que je venais dire dire. Une cascade de reproche s'avachi sur moi.

-T'es majeur?! cria Lucy.

-Fermes la! Sa mère va nous entendre! dis-je en pointant Koji, toujours aussi surpris.

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand? chuchota Lucy en faisant des vas et vient avec ses mains, montrant son exaspération.

-Sûrement jamais, madame préfère garder ça pour elle. dit-Tom en me regardant méprisassent.

-Tout à fait! Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ces choses là. On pourrait me voir comme une fille ratée au lycée. Et cela ne vous regarde pas.

Je voulais stopper cette discussion au plus vite, je pris mes affaires et sortie de la chambre. Je dévala les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte et sortis en vitesse dehors, cherchant le premier arrêt de bus, qui puisse ma ramener proche de chez moi. Je savais que je pourrais en trouver un proche du lycée. Je pris mon téléphone et regarda l'heure: 18h38. Je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard chez moi. Ma mère d'accueil. me ferait encore une scène et mon frère me rabaissera comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il aimait pouvoir montrer à sa mère -mère biologique sois disant passant- à quel point j'étais nul. Et il appréciait lorsque ma mère le prenait comme exemple. Toujours prendre le bon exemple sur lui. Ce n'était pas compliqué: j'étais l'enfant démoralisé et désobéissant, quant à lui il était, l'élève modèle quelque fois arrogant, mais à lui tout lui était pardonné. Les goutes de pluie qui se mirent à dégouliné sur mes mains et bras nus me firent sortir de mes pensés. Il ne manquait plus que ça, me dis-je. Je sentie le froid envahir tout mon corps et je me mis à grelotter. Je regarda l'arrêt de bus, qui se situait à plus deux cent mètre de moi et je maudis le monde entier. Il n'y avait pas de préau à l'emplacement de l'arrêt. Je plissa mais yeux lorsque deux lumières de farts m'aveuglèrent. Je ne vis rien, avant que le conducteur décide enfin à enlever ses pleins farts, et baissa sa vitre. Je me recula au plus loin de cette voiture qui s'approchait de moi; et c'est lorsque je vis la conductrice que ma bouche se fit grande ouverte. Je reçu à mes pieds un objet lourd; je gemis de douleur et regarda la voiture s'éloigner de moi. Je resta quelque secondes, bouche ouverte et souffle coupé. Tout va bien, me dis-je. Miss Mills est juste passée devant tes yeux, en voiture, et t'a jeté un parapluie; Tout va bien. J'ouvris le parapluie noir et me protégea de l'averse qui commença à frapper. Je me mis à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire de joie, de gêne mais bien un rire de folie. Emma, tu deviens carrement folle. Je pris le premier bus et arriva à ma maison beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Je me fis hurler dessus, puis punir de.. je ne sais même plus. Je ne mangea pas, monta dans ma chambre et pris un petite douche. Je m'installa contre le mur de ma douche et m'assis. Je venais de vivre un journée largement tourmentée. Je regarda mes jambes et bras, et vis mes cicatrices. Pathétique, je suis et resterai. Je pris la lame cachée sous les bouteilles de shampoing et repassa sur mes cicatrices. Je posa ma tête contre le mur, et les larmes coulèrent comme à leurs habitudes.

Le lendemain matin, mes yeux étaient légèrement rouges et les poches sous mes yeux étaient les preuves vivantes que je n'avais pas cesser de pleurer toute la nuit. Ne passant très peu de temps devant le miroir -le strict minimum afin de cacher tout ça- je mangea un fruit. Sur le pas de la porte je me souvins du parapluie de Miss Mills. Je courus le chercher dans ma chambre et sortis en prenant ma veste rouge. Ensuite je partis prendre mon bus, qui me fit arriver largement en avance au lycée. En avance et d'une humeur tout à fait sereine, j'avançais à grand pas vers l'endroit que mon groupe et moi avons l'habitude de fréquenter, non loin du parking des enseignants. Mon regard se posa sur Lucy. Assise contre le muré qui délimité le parking des enseignants à l'entrée du lycée. Lorsque cette dernière me vue, un sourire se mit sur ses lèvres et les formalités "bonjour, ça va ? Ça va !" Se mirent très vite en place. Je m'installa à ses côtés tout en allumant ma cigarette. Le regard de Lucy s'attarda sur ma cigarette fraîchement allumer et j'haussa les épaules.

-Oui, je fume je sais-

-écoutes Emma, commença t'elle en se retourna vers moi. Tu fais ce que bon te semble. Je ne veux en aucun cas être tes parents. Je pense seulement que comme je t'aime bien je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir d'un cancer à quarante ans sur ton canapé avec ta veste rouge qui empestera la cigarette. Voilà tout.

Je ne pu pas répondre. Peut être c'était le fait qu'elle avait avoué bien m'aimer ou simplement qu'elle avait très bien résumé ce qu'il allait m'arriver dans mes années futures. Et aussi déplaisant que cela pouvait l'être elle m'avait cloué le bec.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes et j'étais déjà dans mes pensées. Bon, ce n'etait pas vraiment le mot adéquate. J'étais plus dans un état de somnolence. Oui c'était ça. C'est à dire que les mathématiques n'étaient pas mon fort. Mon manque de logique et de patience m'avaient fait haïr cette matière. Au plus grand regret de mon professeur de mathématiques, Monsieur Boyle. Un homme très gentil, un poil irritant voir vexant, mais avec un humour croustillant. Il arrivait souvent que je somnolais dans son cours, jamais m'endormir mais somnolais, oui. Je ne dormais pas. parce que a) j'entendais vaguement ce que les autres racontaient tout autour de moi b)parce que je ne rêvais pas et c) parce que j'étais capable d'analyser si oui ou non, 2 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais fermé mes yeux. Et lorsque cela arrivait j'avais entre deux et trois minutes chronos pour être tranquille. Avant que monsieur Boyle, arrive avec son poulet et me réveille en appuyant dans gêne sur ce dernier. Voilà le problème. Monsieur Boyle - comme de nombreux professeurs de mathématiques- avait du mal à tenir ses élèves -il faut le dire comme ça l'est- éveillés. C'est donc un jour durant les années où je n'étais pas encore arrivée qu'il s'acheta -sûrement sur le net- un poulet en plastique, taille réelle, sur lequel il pouvait appuyer à volonté, ce qui déclenchait en général un son de couinement, assez désagréable. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je savais que certain enseignement avaient des mani, des comportements à rigoler mais celui de monsieur Boyle était à ne pas douter l'une des plus étranges que je n'avais jamais vu. En ce bon matin, et je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment préciser que je somnolais, monsieur Boyle fit gémir son jouet et je sursauta de plus belle.

\- Ravie de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous miss Swan ! dit il en bougeant son poulet dans les airs.

Je me frotta les yeux et entendis certain élèves s'esclaffaient tout autour de moi. Lucy plaçait juste devant moi me regardait, elle paraissait inquiète. Je compris que j'avais -pendant mon sommeil- raté quelque chose.

-Miss Swan, veuillez me suivre.

Ma tête se leva au son de la voix de Miss Mills. J'ecquarillais les yeux en la voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte de classe, vêtue d'un pantalon noir à toile large et d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et coiffée de son brushing aussi parfait que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je serra les dents et il se passa sûrement une bonne dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles elle et moi nous nous fixames. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux un mélange de malice et de colère. Autour de nous tout était calme et monsieur Boyle n'osait -à mon plus grand plaisir- plus rien dire. Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, elle ajouta en me regardant dangereusement.

-Vais-je devoir me répéter ou allez vous enfin vous décider à vous lever, miss Swan ? dit elle d'une voix à glacer le sang des élèves dans la salle.

Toujours assise et mes mains aussi crispées que dans l'infirmerie, je lui répondis:

-Cela dépend; vous arrive t'il d'être plus aimable ? j'avais à peine parlé, peut être juste murmurer mais en voyant son visage rougir de couleur j'eus compris qu'elle avait bien entendu ma réponse. Elle se redressa prête à riposter mais je me leva et rangea mes affaires. En ramassa mes feuilles volantes je vis la tête décomposée de Lucy, et je lui souris, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je rejoignais ensuite Miss Mills, qui me fusillait du regard. En arrivant en face d'elle je vis que malgré sa prestance et son air dangereux, elle ne paraissait pas si grande que je l'avais cru. Peut être que je la surplombais de deux petits centimètres, mais -comme je l'avais remarqué assis à ma place un peu plus tôt- je savais qu'en réalité elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi. Car elle portait en faite des talons qui lui donnait une bonne grande hauteur, pour se sentir supérieur. Nos yeux étaient encraient dans ceux de l'autre et rien autour n'avait plus d'importance. À ce moment précis j'étais sûre qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi; l'inconnue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment me comprendre, de comment me cerner. Et inversement. Nos yeux analyser l'autre. Cela devenait plus qu'un simple jeu. Cela devenait un besoin. Se rendant compte que nous étions toujours dans la salle de classe, Miss Mills me fit signe de la suivre. Nous primes toute suite à gauche puis, l'escalier. Nous sortîmes de l'établissement externe et entrèrent dans celui interne. Là où quatre vingts pour cent des bureaux d'administration se trouvaient. Je la suivais depuis plus de cinq minutes et aucune de nous deux n'avaient regardé l'autre. Au bout d'un couloir, qui contenait plusieurs portes qui donnaient sur des bureaux -comme l'indépendance, la vie scolaire ou celui du principale adjoint- je compris qu'elle nous emmenait dans son bureau. Hypothèse vérifiée; lorsque sur la porte du bureau qu'elle ouvra je lu "conseiller d'oriention et psychologue". En ouvrant la porte je me stoppa immédiatement et recula de deux pas lorsque je vis Casey et la jeune fille avec laquelle je m'étais battu la veille.

-Entrez Miss Swan et veuillez fermer la porte.

 **Voilà, je m'excuse que ce chapitre soit plus petit, mais j'hésite toujours et modifie chaque jours mes textes concerant la suite. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitres, s'il vous en plaît.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _-Entrez Miss Swan et veuillez fermer la porte._

Je me sentis paralisée par cette phrase prenonçée avec un ton qui ne laissait aucuns autres choix, mais de faire ce qu'elle demandait. Après avoir respirer un bon coup j'obéis et viens m'assoir sur la dernière chaise, à droite de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Nos trois chaises étaient en face du bureau de Miss Mills. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit en croisa les jambes. Elle s'adossa à sa chaise et soupira lourdement. Elle ouvrit ensuite un de ses cahiers, peut être agenda. Un beau cahier avec une couverture en cuire noire et une reluire rouge bordeaux. Dessus étaient collées nos trois photos. Juste en dessous des informations, du moins je m'imaginais, y étaient inscrites. Je reconnaissais bien ici, madame Mills, personnage structuré et débordant d'une maniaquerie concernant le pouvoir, ecoeurant. Elle commença alors son énumération d'informations nous concernant :

-Casey Duncan, 11th grade, option sport athlétisme, élève turbulent mais débrouillard. Shirley Huges, 11th grade, option biologie, élève compétente mais bavarde. Et, elle fit une pause, Emma Swan, 11th grade, option musique, élève à priori farouche, à l'entente de ma déscription je fis parraître un rictus de colère sur mon visage. Mais elle reprit:

-Trois élèves qui n'ont rien en communs. Et pourtant, vous voilà dans mon bureau, pour vous être cognés les uns sur les autres! cracha t-elle avec dégoût reprit:

-Je vais devoir vous coller et appeler vos parents jeunes gens !

-C'est elle qui a commencé Madame! dit aussitôt Casey en me pointant du doigt. Je ris puis lui dis:

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'entends parler un peu ? C'est ta pimbêche de copine qui a bousculé mon ami Suwa! dis-je en montant le ton.

-Je n'ai strictement rien fait! Tu m'as ravagé le visage ! me cria dessus Shirley. Je m'appuya sur ma chaise et lui sortis en rigolant:

-Je ne vois pourtant pas la différen- -Stop! Cria Miss Mills -que j'avais oublié- en se levant et tapant la table de ses deux mains.

-Mais vous vous entendez parler? Vous n'arrivez pas à rester dans la même pièce pendant plus de trois minutes sans vous hurlez dessus. Vous êtes complètement immature ! elle appuya sur son dernier mot en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se rassît et sortis trois feuille d'un de ses tiroirs.

-Vous aurez tous les trois trois heures de colle et ce soir même j'appellerais moi même vos parents, j'allais protesté mais elle reprit, et si l'un de vous à quoique ce soit à dire, je l'amène directement voir le proviseur.

-Mr. Casey et miss Swan sortez s'il vous plaît j'aimerais m'entretenir avec miss Huges quelques minutes. Je ne la fis pas répéter et je pris mon sac pour sortir aussi vite que je pu. Arrivé dans le couloir j'avais du mal à me repérer. Je n'avais guère prêter attention au chemin que miss Mills avait emprunté plus tôt.

-Et Swan ! dit Casey en refermant la porte. Je grogna et me retourna. Arrivant à ma hauteur, il dit:

-Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie, avec ce qu'a Shirley sur la tête, si Mills avait pas été si gentille tu t'aurais fait viré. Je le regardais en serrant les dents. Et il reprit:

-C'est sûrement ce que méritent les ratés dans ton genre. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer si j'en venais aux mains. Je savais que ce soir même la mère de Casey aurait du mal à savoir si le garçon qui entrait dans sa maison était bien son fils ou un revenant de guerre. Je me retins de toute réponse et me voyant réagir de la sorte, je vis de la déception sur le visage de Casey. Je murmura une injure. Avant de m'en aller, la porte du bureau de miss Mills s'ouvrit et je vis Shirley en sortir. Miss Mills qui avant de refermer sa porte nous regarda, on voyait à son regard qu'elle nous défendait de tenter quoique ce soit de stupide.

-Nous nous retrouverons donc mercredi pour l'heure de colle. Casey et Shirley partirent, je fis un pas avant de me retourner appelée par miss Mills:

-Oui?

-D'ici là, tâchez de vous tenir tranquille. Dit elle avec une once de méfiance. Je pu sentir autre chose, comme une sorte de sympathie. Je fronça les sourcils et partis en direction de ma salle de cours.

Arrivée chez moi, je dis la bise à ma mère et mon frère et monta dans ma chambre. Je soupira d'aise en m'étalant sur mon lit. Après m'être assoupi durant environ une vingtaine de minute, j'alla sur mon ordinateur -personnel je précise-. Je tapais mon mot de passe et alla directement sur gmail. Oui, ce truc était démodé mais, j'avais besoin d'un minimum de sécurité que je n'avais pas sur Facebook. Plus tu postais plus,le monde entier connaissait ta vie et toute les personnes que tu fréquentais. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde je retins mon souffle de peur qu'elle ne soit pas connectée. J'expira alors l'air retenue dans mes poumons en voyant qu'elle était connectée. Sur la messagerie de gmail, il y avait une discussion instantanée.

lietome à 19h14: Hey :3

truelove à 19h14: Hey !

Pendant deux minutes rien ne se passa. Je pense qu'on avait tellement de chose à se dire et en même temps rien d'intéressant.

lietome à 19h16: Tu m'as manqué.

truelove à 19h16: Toi aussi. Je souris, à sa réponse. Je voulais lui raconter ma journée mais je n'avais pas envie de la déranger. Comme si elle savait ce que j'avais à l'instant pensé je reçu:

truelove à 19h18:Tu veux me raconter ta journée ?

lietome à 19h23: Tu te souviens que je m'étais battue contre un petit con et sa copine ? Du coup, la conseillère d'orientation est venue me chercher en classe pour aller dans son bureau. Y avait les deux autres idiots aussi. Ils m'accusaient d'avoir commencé la baston . La mégère de conseillère d'orientation aussi aka la psychlogue a pété un plomb et nous a collé. Et toi, ta journée ? ahah

Je m'allongea confortablement dans mon lit en attendant sa réponse et en repensant à mon tour à la semaine que j'avais passé. J'étais à peine arrivée dans un lycée -avec une année de retard sois disant passant -par réellement, j'avais en effet dix huits an et j'aurais dû à mon âge être diplômée,mais les circonstances et les déménagements de mon ancienne famille d'accueil ont fait que je n'ai pas pu suivre de cours et que j'avais donc dû reprendre les cours où je les avais laissé c'est à dire au 11th grade- et j'avais déjà tabassé une fille et son copain. J'aurais aimé à ce moment précis tout gommer et tout recommencer. J'aurais à ce moment précis voulu m'enterrer le plus profond possible. J'aurais voulu à ce moment précis ne pas devenir comme ma mère d'accueil. Je haïssais la manière dont j'avais agis. S'il y avait bien une chose que je savais ,dont j'étais sûre à ce moment précis,c'était que j'avais de gros problèmes avec la violence. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par un message qui arriva.

truelove à 19h28: Tu n'es pas Emma Swan pour rien ahah. Dis moi, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ce conseiller orientation ? Est ce une vieille sorcière avec un gros ventre et un bouton sur son nez ? Moi, pas grand chose. Je me suis foulée le poignet. Aïe !

Je ris à la description qu'elle fit de Miss Mills. Désormais j'avais un nom de code.

lietome à 19h29: Nooon! :3 c'est pas du tout ça. Brune, petite, bien foutue. Si elle ouvrait pas sa bouche tout irait bien, j'te jure. Aïeee ! :3 *Bisou magique*

truelove à 19h30: Dit comme ça je veux bien la rencontrer moi ta conseillère d'orientation :P. Je dois aller manger, bisou.

lietome à 19h30: D'accord bisou.

Je ferma mon ordinateur et alla me doucher. En sortant j'appliqua de la une crème au hasard, sur mes avents bras car, les croûtes qui se formaient étaient accompagnés de plaques violettes. Il y avait bien une douleur qui était insupportable c'était, lorsque je t'endais mon bras, que ma peau se tendait, les déchirements des groutes qui se fourmaient petit à petit. Ensuite,en préparent mes affaires pour le lendemain je découvris dans mon sac le parapluie noir de miss Mills, merde; j'avais oublié de lui apporter. Quelle personne allait elle croire que je suis maintenant -en plus de la fille immature qui se bat pour un rien-. On m'appela à table et je descendis aussi tôt, après avoir écris sur mon agenda au lendemain "apporter son parapluie à la sorcière". Le lendemain matin je reçu un sms de Koji qui me rappelait de ne pas oublié notre option musique le mercredi en après midi. Je râla en pensant que je devrais passer mes prochains mercredi dans une salle au lieu de les passer dans mon lit à dormir. Sortir avec ses amis, aller faire du shopping, des balades je n'avais jamais connu et n'avais pas envie de connaître. Un des inconvénients de la dépression -s'il n'y avait PAS que des inconvénients- était le repliement sur soi même. L'envie de chaque minutes de chaque jours de se faufiler dans sa chambre et de n'en pas sortir. S'il y avait quelque chose qui me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité était la solitude. Je me mis alors à réfléchir à la dernière fois que j'avais été heureuse. Ce temps -du moins s'il avait existé- me paraissait loin. Prenant le temps de me préparer; je mis un jean bleu foncé avec un t shirt vert dont le tissu manqué -volontairement- sur mes épaules légèrement musclées. Je mis part dessus ma veste rouge en cuir et me maquilla. À peine eus je tendue mon bras pour attraper une crème de visage que je poussa un long gémissement de douleur en constatant que mes plaies d'hier soir avaient été plus profondes que d'habitude. En effet hier soir, à table mes parents avaient tenu à parler avec moi de l'incident d'il y a quelques jours. J'avais donc compris que je miss Mills avait tenu sa parole et avait appelé mes parents. Je me sentis bête de l'avoir sous estimé. Ce n'était pas mon genre de sous estimer quelqu'un mais, j'avais préféré penser qu'elle n'en était pas capable plutôt que de croire qu'elle l'en était.

Arrivant au lycée je pris le temps de fumer une petite cigarette. C'était en me mettant à réfléchir à quand j'allais ramener le parapluie de miss Mills, que je pris du retard sur mon premier cours. En sillonnant les couloirs je regarda sur mon emploie du temps quel cours j'étais en train de rater. Biologie avec miss Rodwood. Je n'étais si mauvaise en biologie. Contrairement au maths, la biologie m'attirait. Étrangement je trouvais une facilité de logistique que je n'avais décidément pas en maths. Arrivée dans la salle de cours je pris le temps d'attendre que miss Rodwood accepte mon billet de retard, j'avais l'impression que c'était une des seules professeurs avec qui j'arrivais à créer une relation. Une relation prof/élève bien évidement mais, contrairement aux autres, une relation où il n'était pas questions d'imposer nos différences hyarchiques. Il y avait seulement deux femmes qui se parlaient, s'apprécier. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Miss Rodwoon avait un humour que j'apprécier énormément. Elle avait aussi un rire diaboliquement envoûtant. C'était une femme tout à fait jolie. Des belles formes, des belles boucles rousses, yeux bleus -légèrement verts- et des lèvres assez fines. Je n'avais aucune idée, si elle s'était apperçue de la manière dont je la regardais, mais chaque cours je passais sûrement une bonne dizaine de minutes à la contempler. Je n'étais pas attirée par elle, mais elle avait un beauté qu'on ne pouvait nier. Pour une fois, ma journée s'était relativement bien passée. J'avais une bonne ompression de l'amitié qui était entrain de se former dans notre groupe. J'avais plus d'afinité avec Koji mais Lucy et Tom. Je sentais que ce dernier se méfiait toujours de moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'avait sûrement pas digiré mon mensonge sur mon âge. Des fois, j'oubliais que le mensonge n'était pas toujours la seule solution à un problème. En parlant de problème, je devais ramener de parapluie à la socière. Je n'avais pas oublié, je m'étais seulement dis de le faire plus tard, et il était déjà tard lorsque je me rendis vers le bureau de la psychologue Mills. En marchant , je réfléchis aux manières dont je pourrais partir le plus vite possible après lui avoir rendu son parapluie. J'imagina alors des scénarios plus farfelus les un que les autres. Il y avait bien quelque chose que j'haîssais chez moi, c'était la menière dont j'arrivais à rendre tout compliqué, gênant et affreusement mal. J'avais l'impression que chaque chose que je faisais tourner au gênant et stupide. Les sitautions de tous les jours pouvaient me rendre mal et gênais pour un rien. En arrivant devant le bureau je ne fis d'abord pas attention aux bruits qui en sortaient. Il m'arrivait souvent d'enlever mes lunettes de vues que je m'étais essentielemnt en cours -car j'avais une legère myopie-. Je plissa des yeux vers le bureau et vis la porte du bureau de Miss Mills entre ouverte. C'est lorsque je fus assez près du bureau que je les vis alors. Miss Mills assise sur le devant de son bureau, sa jupe crayon légèrement remontée et les jambes assez écartées pour qu'un corps y soit plaçé. Ce dernier où plutot dernière; car je vu une chevelure aussi belle et rousse, que..Oh non. Je dû faire un grincement ou je n'étais tout simplement guère discrète car miss Mills qui la tête dirigée vers moi, occupée à être embrassée par l'autre femme dans la nuque, me vue. Ce ne fut qu'une médiocre seconde mais je vu toute l'anxiété et la peur passée dans ses yeux et j'en fus troublée.

-Ju- Julia.. dit-elle en éloignant d'elle avec ses deux mains l'intérréssée. La femme grogna de mécontentement et se retournant voyant le regard de miss Mills coincée sur moi. Je reconnu alors miss Rodwood, les lèvres encore gonflés d'avoir sûrement -trop- embrassée miss Mills. Je fus étonnée que ce qu'elle ne trouve à dire ne fut que:

-Miss Swan... Elle dit mon nom avec une touche de reprochement et non de remord. Je me sentis tellement gênée et idiote. Je me sentis rougir de colère et de gêne. Je me mis à reculer et miss Rodwood se remit à son activité mais miss Mills l'en empêcha en descendant de son bureau. Je me retourna et me mis à courir avant que le son de la voix de miss Mills se fit entendre derrière moi.

-Miss Swan! Arrêtez vous! Cria t'elle d'une voix roque mais pourtant légèrement perturbée. Je m'arrêta étonnée par le crie de la femme brune. Je fronça les sourcils et me retourna, une rage inexplicable gravée sur mon visage. Que je prenais t'il ? J'étais agacée par la honte et l'embarras qui me rougissaient les joues.

-Quoi putain? Lui criais-je, toute suite étonnée par mon ton et langage. Madame Mills, elle aussi étonnée par mon ton, fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère- J'espère que vous tiendrez votre langue-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que je lui répondis en m'avança malgré moi vers elle.

-Oui; je tiendrai ma langue mieux que madame Rodwood, pas d'inquiètude à avoir pour ça. Je tourna les talons avec vitesse et partis en direction de la sortie du lycée.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre trois. J'ai honte de le poster avec tant de retard, mais je n'avais aucune idée, qu'être en première demandait autant de travaille. J'ai énormement de devoirs et très peu de temps pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Alors je m'excuse pour le retard**


End file.
